A torque converter is a fluid coupling device that is used to transfer rotating power from a power unit, such as an engine or electric motor, to a power-transferring device such as a transmission. A torque converter can have a clutch system to allow the torque converter to be selectable for either fluid coupling or mechanical coupling depending on the engagement of the clutch system. The transmission is an apparatus through which power and torque can be transmitted from a vehicle's power unit to a load-bearing device such as a drive axis. Conventional transmissions include a variety of gears, shafts, and clutches that transmit torque therethrough.